Episode 8584 (25th February 2015)
Plot Liz and Michelle plan a day out shopping. Steve is feeling down over his treatment from Lloyd. Tony gets an offer of some electrical gear from a contact in Rochdale. Sophie gives Kevin a difficult time over going out with Jenny but he's not interested. Sally pushes Tim into attending his adult literacy class. Jason mopes in front of the television whilst Eileen fusses round him. Todd’s quietly jealous. It is Rita's birthday but she's spending it with Mavis. Norris plans to ring her and warn her about Jenny. Tracy insists on going with Tony to pick up the goods. Sally admits to Sophie that she doesn't like Kevin going out with Jenny but advises her that if they oppose the match, they'll only push them further together. With Eva gone, the Rovers needs a new barmaid and Eileen offers her services. Steve has doubts but Liz and Michelle agree to a try-out. Tony sets out with Tracy, promising to be back in time for the Queen concert. Sophie apologises to Kevin. Steve isn't pleased with Eileen's barmaid skills but she thinks she's doing a good job. Tracy isn't pleased when Tony's contact is Chrissy, an attractive woman, and she deliberately plays hardball with her. Lloyd and Steve apologise to each other. Eileen assumes that the barmaid job is permanently hers. Kevin and Jenny meet in the Rovers, knowing that Rita is safely in Cartmel. Jenny regrets her past treatment of Rita. The lady herself returns early, not wanting to overstay her welcome with Mavis and insists on going for a birthday drink with Emily, Norris and Mary who all remain silent on the news of Jenny's return. Sally forces Tim to go to the class but refuses to go with him when he asks her. Tracy insists on taking some extra goods for the money they're paying and is livid when she sees Tony giving Chrissy cash to make up the difference. She storms off. Luke starts the tiling for Maria. Rita enters the Rovers and is stunned to see Jenny at the bar. Tony drives after Tracy and forces her back into the van. Before they can drive off a police car flashes its siren behind them... Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Chrissy - Eva Quinn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Lock-up in Rochdale and nearby road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony and Tracy buy stolen electrical goods, but just as they are about to leave with their haul, a police car pulls up beside them; Rita returns home and insists Norris, Emily and Mary join her in The Rovers for a birthday drink, where she comes face-to-face with Jenny- who has accompanied Kevin to the pub; and Eileen offers her services to Liz when she is short-staffed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Todd Grimshaw (on seeing his mother behind the Rovers' bar): " It looks like they've lost Marilyn Monroe and hired Norah Batty." Eileen Grimshaw: "You're barred...always wanted to say that." Category:2015 episodes